Le seul choix qu'il ne regretterait jamais
by barjy02
Summary: Court OS SPN Destiel... Castiel a fait un dernier choix , un dernier pacte... Il laisse une lettre d'adieu à Dean...


**Comme promis en attendant dimanche**

**Un petit Os court SPN...Un peu particulier quoique...**

« Le seul choix qu'il ne regretterait jamais»

« Dean,

J'ai fait des choix, des centaines de choix, ma vie entière...Une vie d'éternité...

Autant de choix que d'erreurs...

Aujourd'hui je les regarde en face et je ne courberais pas l'échine sous le poids de ma culpabilité.

Je les assume quand bien même ils m'ont détruit, changé et seront la cause de ma perte.

Je viens de faire l'ultime pas qui me mènera aux enfers où une place m'y attend depuis le jour où avec le diable, j'ai joué ma grâce au prix de millions d'âmes.

Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, ni même d'accepter ses choix qui furent les miens, je voulais juste que tu saches que de tous ceux que j'ai fait, celui de venir vers toi fut le seul que je n'ai jamais regretté.

Ton âme même sombre fut ma lumière, celle qui toujours m'a ramené vers la raison mais elle ne suffit plus...

Je dois payer et le prix, c'est de perdre cette lumière qui m'a sauvé tant de fois.

Je viens de faire le mauvais choix, le dernier mais je voulais que tu saches que je l'ai fait sciemment parce qu'au fond, tout ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui, c'est que les miens retrouvent le Paradis et que la Terre leur soit à jamais interdite.

J'ai joué, j'ai gagné, il m'a cru, on a pactisé.

J'ai appris à mentir, à user du faux pour avoir le vrai...

J'ai vendu ma grâce au diable, aujourd'hui je l'ai vendue à un ange...

Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir, me détester et que cette fois-ci, à plus aucun pardon, je n'aurais droit.

Peut-être même est-ce toi qui me portera le coup fatal...Au fond, je l'espère, je prie Père pour que ce soit le cas.

Mais il ne m'a jamais écouté.

Je suis perverti jusqu'à la dernière once de ma chair et de ma grâce et étrangement, ça ne me touche pas.

Ce qui me fait mal, c'est de savoir que tu me renieras, que tu me maudiras, toi qui fut ma seule vérité...

Je suis ici à regarder pour la dernière fois, la mer et ses ressacs...Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te retrouver comme avant.

D'un battement d'ailes, être à tes côtés.

Nous nous sommes tellement égarés...Séparés...Tout semble vouloir nous éloigner à jamais l'un de l'autre.

Tu ne penses plus à moi, je ne pense plus qu'à toi...

Mais demain, j'aurais parcouru le chemin amer de la trahison, la dernière ligne droite, sans espoir de retour.

S'il te plait Dean, ne retiens de moi que ce que je fus.

Fais-moi cette unique faveur.

Ne retiens pas l'ami traître que je suis à présent...J'ai fait le mauvais pacte pour les bonnes raisons, un jour tu comprendras...Peut-être.

Tu n'auras plus à te soucier des anges...Plus à te soucier de moi.

Alors promets-moi de vivre, de vivre pour toi...

Promets-moi après avoir vaincu Abaddon, de ranger les armes.

Qu'au moins ce seul choix que je ne regrette pas, ne meurt pas avec toi.

Je vais disparaître de ta vie.

Tu mérites le Paradis, celui des hommes et non celui des anges.

Tu retrouveras tous ceux que tu aimes, c'est écrit.

Je l'ai écrit, ça sera mon cadeau d'adieu.

J'ai pactisé avec eux, je t'ai déçu encore, mais ce choix, je l'ai fait en mon âme et conscience.

Le prix de ma grâce valait bien la paix même au prix de milliers de morts.

Adieu mon ami, à défaut d'être plus

A défaut d'être ce que j'aurais voulu que tu sois pour moi.

Puisses-tu un jour trouver la force de me pardonner ?

Je saluerais tes anciens bourreaux de ta part.

Je t'aime

Je t'aimerais toujours même mon âme souillée.

Cass »

Dean fixa lettre sans un mot dans sa bulle de silence. Sam l'avait regardé lire et sur son visage, vit ses traits se durcir.

Ainsi donc ce fut lui qui avait tramé avec cet ange maudit, Bartholomew qui menait sa croisade sur Terre.

Lui qui avait laissé s'échapper Gadreel pour que celui-ci puisse tracer son destin...

Métatron était mort mais l'ange destructeur était toujours vivant...

Il lui avait volé sa vengeance pour prouver sa loyauté à ce nouveau leader, ce nouveau Naomi auquel il avait vendu sa grâce.

Mais le sacrifice avait sa récompense, dehors, plus aucun ange ne marchait sur Terre...Bartholomew règne à présent sur les Cieux, enfermé dans son royaume de glace.

Alors oui, tu m'as à nouveau trahi Cass, tu l'as fait, au prix de ta vie et de notre lien...

Tu as rendu le Paradis aux tiens même si pour la plupart d'entre eux, tu ne leur auras pas laissé le choix.

Le redressement les conformera à nouveau à l'image que fut ce même Paradis avant sa destruction.

Tout est redevenu si calme à présent...

Je n'arrive pas à te détester...je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir parce que ...Tu étais ma lumière aussi.

J'ai la marque de Caïn, Cass...Celle qui me donnera accès aux enfers, celle qui me permettra de tuer Abaddon. Celle qui me permettra de remettre Crowley sur son trône mais j'y mettrais ma condition.

Il devra te rendre à moi d'abord.

Il referma la lettre, la glissa dans l'enveloppe et se tourna vers le lit.

Il était étendu là et semblait si serein...Ne restait que le vaisseau de Jimmy Novak qu'ils avaient retrouvé perdu en plein milieu du champ de bataille...

Des centaines de corps étendus, des milliers de lumière qui remontaient vers leur Paradis blanc en hurlant.

Dean avait parcouru le champ de mort tel une walkyrie et ce fut le visage fermé qu'il se pencha sur celui de Castiel.

Ce dernier tenait encore sa lame ensanglantée dans sa main, recroquevillé comme un enfant, yeux entrouverts, éteints à jamais.

Sam l'observait de loin...Jamais son frère n'avait montré le moindre chagrin pour l'ange...

De l'inquiétude parfois, du remord souvent mais jamais la moindre larme. Il en fut de même à ce moment-là.

Il le vit se pencher et soulever avec difficulté le corps à présent sans vie. Sur le sol, une ombre abîmée de ce qui fut sa grâce.

Il passa devant Sam sans un mot, traça droit vers l'Impala où il étendit le vaisseau sur le siège arrière.

Il le recouvrit d'une couverture et s'assit au volant, attendant que son frère le rejoigne pour démarrer.

Au premier Motel, il se gara, Sam n'avait toujours rien dit...Il ne fut même pas surpris de ne pas voir Dean se diriger vers l'extérieur de la ville pour enterrer le corps ou le brûler.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer son aîné qui étendit Castiel sur le lit.

Il lui remit son trench-coat en place, sourit tristement en cherchant cette fichue cravate qu'il n'avait plus et qui lui manquait.

Il aperçut alors la lettre qui sortait de la poche de sa veste.

« Dean »

Il était resté une heure à la fixer, verre de whisky en main, Sam parlait mais il ne l'entendait pas...Déconnecté de tout sauf de lui.

Enfermé dans ses souvenirs...

Ce dernier sourire, ce dernier mensonge...Et dans ses yeux, un ultime adieu, un ultime éclat...Il aurait dû lui dire les mots qui lui auraient fait reprendre pieds...Il y avait tellement de mensonges et de non-dits entre eux...

Ils auraient dû parler...Se parler.

Merde Cass...

Ca sera ma condition.

Toi contre Abaddon...

Sam vit une larme couler le long de la joue de son frère, la première et unique que ce dernier versa pour l'ange.

De ce jour, Dean ne trouva plus le repos, son enfer lui revenait comme un boomerang à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux...Il entendait les cris de Castiel...Il le vit sur le chevalet...Déchiré, déchirant...

Mais ce qui lui fit le plus de mal fut de voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus devenir soudain noir...

Noir comme la nuit qui l'emportait alors qu'il pensait sa lumière éteinte à jamais.

Dean mit trop longtemps à trouver Abaddon, trop longtemps à la vaincre.

Crowley était devenu trop humain pour à présent prétendre diriger l'enfer...

Alors il sourit et regarda la marque...Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi d'une voix assurée, pour la première fois serein face à son destin, celui qu'il venait de se choisir.

L'enfer ne marcherait plus jamais sur Terre...Son nouveau maître y veillerait...

Le poids d'une âme aurait sa valeur...Son nouveau maître y veillerait...

Il connaissait l'existence du passage vers le purgatoire et l'existence de la porte pour les humains à l'âme pure...

Il y connaissait un guide fidèle qui de l'autre côté parmi les bêtes, les mènerait vers la sortie comme il l'avait fait avec lui des années auparavant.

Sam veillerait sur la Terre...Un frère dans chaque enfer...Tout était tracé.

Assis sur son trône, fixant la marque de Caïn, Dean sourit...Une main se posa sur son épaule qu'il serra dans la sienne en fermant les yeux...

Même sombre son âme serait toujours sa lumière

Castiel se pencha en souriant à son tour et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Dean serait à jamais le seul choix qu'il ne regretterait jamais

Ce dernier répondit à son baiser avec passion, le tirant vers lui.

Castiel serait à jamais le seul choix qu'il ne regretterait jamais...

En enfer, les âmes se déchirent mais la lumière demeure.

Lien indestructible...

L'union d'un ange déchu et d'un humain maudit.

FIN


End file.
